Harem Of Men
by Yue.40
Summary: Aylssa is just a normal girl with a normal crush on a hot guy.  But when she finds out how abnormal her crush is, thing go out of control. When her crushes brother comes to visit and Aylssa' ex comes to town, how hecktic can things become?
1. Chapter 1 Bated Breath, Had Enough

Hello! This is your friendly neighborhood writer, Yue! I decided to make another fic if I'm able to keep up with it. And Since I've grown fairly attached to most Capcom video games (Mainly Devil May Cry and Resident Evil), I decided to make a crossover with the two. J . . . Weird. . . My word processor just made a smiley…Anyways! Enjoy! 

PS This is my first crossover fic. Be easy on me cause it's only for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Capcom characters. I only own my Oc's Alyssa, her parents, and other characters I can't really think of that I have made…yeah too many to count. Sorry.

Harem (Of Men)

Number 1- Hello Dante

The night was still young and Alyssa wasn't going to go home just yet. She sat in the bar, sipping on a glass of some freshly poured whiskey, hoping that _he'd _show up. The one reason she comes to this same bar on Fridays was only to see if she could catch a glimpse of his pale skin and striking white hair. He came there every Friday and he'd sit in the same spot every time. Alyssa would sometimes gaze at him from the corner of her shoulder length black hair, in hopes to see his lovely pale blue eyes. She was way too shy to walk up to the guy or even ask his name. 

He looked so inhumanly beautiful that she would feel ashamed to even gaze upon him like she did. She would sometimes find herself fantasizing about touching his snowy locks or just merely shaking his strong callused hand. She could only imagine what his voice sounded like. Hearing it from afar wasn't good enough though she could tell it sounded heavenly from his husky whispered orders he made from the darkened corner which he always sat in.

'Today is going to be different.' She thought to herself as she sipped on her alcoholic drink.

Suddenly, the doors to the bar opened and heavy footsteps could be heard, making their way to the back. Alyssa didn't look. She already knew who it was. She tapped her black polished finger nails against the rim of her cup, anticipating when would be the right time to go over to him. She could see the dim lighting in the back of the room shine upon his hair like a halo. 

'An angel.' She grinned and finally stood from her stool in the front of the bar.

Lifting her head up, she saw the male practically cloaked in red, chugging down a beer. She strolled over to him, her heartbeat quickening the closer she got to him. Finally, she stood at the end of the table he sat at, noticing his boots up upon the table in a relaxed way. She opened her mouth yet nothing came out once she locked eyes with him. His eyes were gazing into hers as if hypnotizing her. Pulling her into a trance.

"You want something?" He said to her, his lips still on the rim of the bottle.

"H-hi there. I was wondering…" She bit her lip, feeling her heartbeat racing almost jumping out of her chest from the sound of his voice.

'So perfect…' She thought, heat climbing up to her cheeks.

"Yeah? What is it, Cutie?"

She gasped from the sudden new nickname from the stranger she admired. So surprised that she nearly lost her footing.

"C-Can I sit here?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't mind having a conversation with a fine looking lady tonight." He motioned for her to sit down in front him as he removed his feet from the table and placing his now empty beer bottle onto the table.

"Thanks! My name is Alyssa. May I ask for yours?" She smiled, a pink tint painted onto her pale cheeks.

"Name's Dante. That's a real cute name there, Alyssa."

She giggled and covered her pink lips with her hands, thanking him for the compliment. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. After all those times she was afraid to approach him. Of all the times she never figured that, 'hey, this guy could be pretty nice,' instead 'he's too gorgeous for someone like me to even try speaking to the likes of him.' She never once would have thought that he was as laid back as this. Almost as if he were just a teen relaxing in his own home.

"So! What's a pretty girl like you always doing here in a crappy bar like this?" He asked, referring to the fact that there were mainly men (with the exception of some of the bartenders and waitresses) in the area.

"A-always? I-I'm not always in here."

"Well not always. But I notice you every time I come here to the bar. Looking at me." He winked with the last sentence.

"N-n-no! It's just a coincidence! I come here a-after work t-to relax since I-it's close to my home! It's nothing special. Really!" She spoke timidly, her heart rate rising along with the red blush across her cheeks.

He noticed her nervous reactions and smirked, sending chills up Alyssa spine. Dante knew the reason she just so happened to be at the same bar on the same days as him. He didn't complain. He found it quiet cute as a matter of fact. He wondered to himself sometimes, 'why come to this crappy ass bar just to see me? It's not like you talk to me. She just sits there and glances at me, hoping I don't notice.' Oh but he notices alright. He's always noticed her gaze. He liked her dark chocolate eyes peeking at him through her slightly curled black tresses.

"Say, Alyssa. You single?" Dante smiled as he looked up to her flushed face growing even red by the second from his question.

"Ahaha Y-yeah I'm single! Why do you ask?"

"Wanna go out sometime? I'd gladly you anywhere you like…yet I am on a budget. Heh Fuckin' bills and shit." He glared at the window as her whispered the last part to himself.

"Of course! I don't care where. I don't mind at all!" 

Alyssa was obviously happy. Her decision to finally get up at talk to the guy she's basically been eye raping for the past month in a half actually asked her out! Why wouldn't she be happy? She tried hard not to show it but inside she was jumping for joy. So giddy that she wanted to cry. 

'Finally…I never thought this would actually happen. And so maybe Mom named me the Lucky Charm for a reason.' She thought, referring to her full name: Alyssa Lúkee Charm.

"Hmm. It's getting late. Very late. I'm gonna walk you home, babe. It gets dangerous in these streets at night. Very dangerous."

"But I always walk home alone. It's nothing new. I'm used to the failed attempts of ugly men tring to pick me up." She smiled cheerfully.

"Besides, I know Kung Fu." She mention before glancing at her neon green digital watch on her wrist.

"I don't care. I'm still taking you home."

"B-but-"

"Can't I get to know you better, babe?" He placed a finger on her chin, lifting it slighting so her eyes met his directly.

Alyssa' heartbeat skyrocketed. He was so close so her and he was _touching _her. There wasn't anything she could say now. Dante smirked and stood from the table, motioning for her to follow. She did so in a slight daze, hearts in her eyes as she floated behind on Cloud 9.

'He's so cool.' 

Moments later, Alyssa and Dante are walking side by side towards Kingston Heights, where her home is.

"So is that your natural hair color?" Alyssa asked, pointing to his snow white hair.

"Heh Yeah. It is."

"Unbelievable. I've never seen white natural hair unless it's on my grandfather!"

"Well if you don't believe it…you can always find out for yourself ya' know." He smirked in her direction, his hands in his pockets.

"…Eh?" She thought about it for a while, "O-oh!…_**OH!**_" She covered her mouth.

"Ahahaha You're pretty slow, but it's kinda cute." Alyssa giggled, biting her lip unsure if she should say what she wanted to.

"…I can't wait for that date." She looked over to him, hoping he wasn't the type who didn't take stuff like that seriously and forgot dates easily.

"Me either. I have a pretty cool place in mind, babe. I think you'll like it."

Time passed as the two talked more until they were just only around the corner from Alyssa' two story home. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble under Alyssa' feet.

"Step back!" Dante pulled her away as dark demonic creatures arose from the ground.

"What's happening?" 

"Don't you worry, babe! I'll take care of this in no time." He said with a wink and pulled out both Ebony and Ivory.

The battle didn't last longer than a minute and Alyssa stood by, amazed with Dante' work. It was just like a scene out of a movie but in her eyes it looked like so much more. The way he moved with those guns and the look on his face when he demolished those creatures. She loved how excited he looked! She couldn't pull her eyes away not even for a millisecond.

"There! All done. Didn't put up much of a fight but I'm kinda more focused on getting you home sa-…Alyssa?"

Pull out of her daze, she shook her head to fix her gaze. It may have been dark but she knew that she saw sparkles in his eyes.

"Dante…"

"Hm? Heh You're not getting love sick on me are ya'?" He chuckled and pulled her wrist, drawing her closer to him.

"A-ah No! I mean! Back there when you were all, you know, _Whoosh Bang Clash ZOOM! _And stuff. That was just so totally, amazingly, COOL! It's like grace when I was watching you fight…" She said, making wild body and hand motions with everything she said.

"…Pfft Ahahahaha! You're a funny chick I can tell you that. Grace? Hah! Do you even know what that is? Listen, babe. If you wanna describe me, do it right. You say I move gracefully or something? Just say I move stylishly. Graceful is too feminine for me."

"Hmm…Well in a more masculine sense…Dante, I think you ROCK! How's that?"

"Now that's more like it! And thank you very much, Alyssa Dear." He said with a bow.

Once Alyssa was home, she said her goodbyes to Dante. As much as she wanted to have him come inside and maybe watch a movie and cuddle, something romantic. She liked to obey those so called 'dating rules' she's always heard people talking about. True she hasn't gone on a date in about 2 years since her last break up with her ex boyfriend who she'd rather forget, but it was about time she started seeing other people anyway.

Dante had told her that they could go out tomorrow so naturally Alyssa began to panic about what she would wear. She went through her walk-in closet, going through dresses and skirts and jeans and shirts. She could find something suitable among the full wardrobe which she basically has everything in. She looked in the back of her closet, smacking away at the spider webs and dust bunnies to get to her _special_ outwear. The outfits she treasured the most the kept wrapped in a plastic see-through zip up hanger thingy. You know, to keep it fresh!

She went through a couple of formal crap and then everything! Still nothing! She sighed and gave up for the time being, laying on her queen sized mattress and glanced at the clock next to it.

'95:2?' She then realized she lying upside down and flipped right side up.

'5:26?' And then she remembered she hasn't set her clock back one hour for Day Light Savings time so really it was 4:26. 

Immediately, she undressed and turned off all her lights (completely un-phased by the events from the demonic battle with Dante) and fell asleep, excited about her date tomorrow…well today. 

A/N :Hope you liked it! It was the start of my first crossover story. J . . . There goes my laptop making smile's again…so strange. Please whoever reads this rate and REVIEW! If no one reviews I'll think that no one is reading it or that no one likes it and stop writing. I want at least AT LEAST two (T^T Cause I usually only get one…I fail) reviews. Please? ;) I'll give you a cookie~


	2. Chapter 2 Date With an Angel

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I had taken a hiatus from writing to focus on graduating.

Now I have college to worry about. I'll try to continue uploading chapters of my work every now and then when I have

time. Until then, enjoy~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom or any of it's characters. I do however own Alyssa.

Harem (of Men)- Chapter 2: Date With an Angel

Awakened by the awful white noise of her alarm clock, the brunette arose from her temporary slumber. She stretched with her arms above her head and yawned before glancing at the black alarm clock to shut it off. A minute ticked by as the illuminated green numbers changed from 9:59 to 10:00 a.m. It was then that Alyssa noticed the time and recalled the promised date with the white haired angel called Dante.

They had agreed to meet at 12 since neither had nothing special to do. This gave her plenty of time to eat breakfast, bathe, and still find an outfit for her date. Without a word, she dragged her thin tanned body out from beneath the blanket and made her way to the bathroom to do her daily things. Still in her black bra and panties, she raced down the stairs to the kitchen a little more energized than before.

In all honesty, she was really looking forward to spending time with him. It may have been seen as a little crush to some people. And to her it could be seen as that also, but it was refreshing to have a new romance. For two sorrowful months, Alyssa had been sulking over her ex lover, Chris. She believed it was a good enough time as any to move on. After all, she was the one who had initiated the end of the relationship they had.

After finishing up her meal, she washed her dish and cleaned up the kitchen before dashing back up the stairs to hear her cell phone going off. The number was unfamiliar to her eyes, but she answered anyway.

"Hey, babe. It's me. The 'Graceful' one." She could hear him chuckling on the other line.

It didn't take long for her to recognize the voice on the on the other end. Though it sounded a tad different from his voice face to face, she could tell by the hype in his voice that it was non other than Dante.

"H-Hello, Dante. I was just getting ready. What's up?" a pink tint spread across her cheeks as she plopped herself down onto her plush unmade bed.

"Well I'm not doing anything…Like literally sitting here doing nothing. So I was wondering if you would mind me coming early."

"Early? W-well if you don't mind waiting…I don't mind. Come on over." Alyssa was surprised and nervous. Even her speech pattern showed it.

"Be there in 5 minutes." With that, he ended the call.

She panicked and looked around for her robe for she was still only wearing her underwear. While she waited, instead of taking a shower she decided to pull out her clothing for today. She found a black cotton mini skirt that fit her figure quite nicely and a loose black cotton shirt with a panda face on the front and the back out. All she needed to find now were shoes. She had a lot of shoes…

She stood in her closet with her hand on her chin and her other on her waist thinking. Hearing the doorbell ring, she quickly made her way to the front door to buzz Dante in, nearly falling in the process. The door opened to the blinding light bounced off of his white tresses and his light was so bright it blinded Alyssa to the point she had to shield her eyes.

Dante wasn't sporting his usual red trench coat she saw him in. Instead, he was wearing a tight black v-neck with denim straight leg jeans. Though she liked the red trench coat for it let her eyes scan his upper bare torso, his skin tight top didn't leave much to the imagination either. Before she could catch her self eye raping him again she had to take in his facial features.

"Liking what you see, Alyssa?" He grinned with his hand in his front pockets.

A flustered Alyssa fumbled to open the door to allow him inside. She tightly tied her robe and invited him into the living room to wait. Though it seemed that Dante had no intention of waiting again.

"I didn't ask to come over early to sit and wait more. If that's what I intended to do I could have done that earlier."

Alyssa was at a loss for words. She didn't know what else to do. Though she had ideas, she was afraid to speak of them.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" She asked embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do." He smirked.

She quickly got the gist of what he wanted and allowed him to come upstairs to her bedroom. He sat on her bed as she grabbed her towel from a loveseat .

"Um…The remote to the television is over there. I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready."

As she explained this, Dante had already made himself comfortable as if it were his own home. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. Alyssa had closed the door behind her and soon running water was heard over the volume of soft moans, blocking out the sounds of a television program on a channel recently watched. Dante's blue eyes widened as he watched two busty females rubbing their body on a man with his privates exposed. He pressed the guide button to find that the channel was on a listing specifically made for hardcore porn.

"Pfft! Who'd have thought she'd be such an interesting girl. Watching porn. Naughty naughty." He chuckled as he flipped through the guide for something less provocative to watch.

Her shower only lasted for about 15 minutes and she stepped out of the steam filled shower dripping wet. She wrapped her towel around her petite body and looked around the bathroom for her clothes.

"Ugh…I left them in my bedroom…" She face palmed.

The voices of what resembled a animated cartoon made her eyes widen as she realized the last time she watched television was late last Friday night. Her stomach dropped and felt the need to cry. Not only did she have to face Dante in a towel, but she probably also had to face him ashamed of what he may have seen her watching.

"It's either now or later…" She sighed and cracked open the door a little.

Dante had been watching cartoons it seemed. She sighed from relief though was caught by his gaze. He smiled sweetly and beaconed her to come out.

"You left your clothes here." He told her.

"I-I know…"

"What's wrong? Don't be shy, silly. You're in a towel aren't you. Come out here."

Alyssa gathered up all of her courage and stepped onto the carpet of her bedroom out of the bathroom red faced. She walked over to her bed and reached for her clothes suddenly being pulled further onto the bed. A icy grasp pulled her onto the bed as she let out a yelp. The situation couldn't be anymore embarrassing with her lithe figure under his hard robust body.

"D-D-Dante! What are you-"

"Now now. I want you to answer a few questions for me~" Dante smiled.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to…" He slid his fingers through her hair as she slowly nodded with lust filled eyes.

"Tell me. Why is it that the television was turned on to a porn channel? Hmm?"

Alyssa gulped and was truthfully at a loss for words. The only thing she could do was tell him the truth. The awfully embarrassing truth. It wasn't something she did frequently. That night had just so happened to be one of those nights she…felt the need to pleasure herself.

"…T-Take a wild guess…" She said, averting her eyes from his crystals.

Tilt his heard with a mischievous grin, "Does it involve…touching yourself.~"

Alyssa could only nod her heard as her fantasies hovered over her. She could barely take it anymore and she could already feel herself getting moist despite the fact she had just taken a shower. As much as she would love for him to just devour her, her body- no…her heart wasn't ready. The beat in her chest was pounding like a drum. Could possibly heard from miles away.

"Alyssa can be a naughty girl? Who'd have thought?" He purred in her left ear.

"I-I'm not! I'm not like that." Her ears were tinted red as her bang covered her cheeks.

"It was a rare thing. J-Just because I masturbate doesn't mean I'm…you know…But you see, It's been a really long time since I've been held or touched like this. B-Before I met you, I pretty much had only myself. I just felt the need to be touched and held and kissed like in the romance novels. I-I'm not naughty. I'm just lonely…"

By this point, Alyssa had brought herself to nervous tears. She had no idea how Dante thought of her and it made her nervous. She didn't want to disappoint him with nonsense that wasn't true. Her trembling body was stilled by his sudden embrace.

"Don't cry. I was only asking. It wouldn't matter to me weather you did it often or not. It wasn't going to change my mind about me dating you. I only wished to know more about you." He shook his head and sat up. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. From what I hear, it's a pretty normal thing."

Dante chuckled and helped her up from her position. "Who knows. Maybe someday we can try it together~?" The statement left Alyssa with dried tears and a hot body. She couldn't have her imagination going off onto that end now. She was naked, hot, and the one man she held an attraction to was sitting just inches away from her. It would be all too soon to lose control now.

"I'll wait for you down stairs and let you get dressed."

He left the room where Alyssa sat on her bet, her towel clinging to her now dry body for dear life. She curled into a ball and started rolling around on her bed, as giddy as a teenage school girl. The bed was only so big and of course not big enough for what she attempting, rolling right off the bed.

"Iiya!" She squealed, hitting the floor.

Bumps and bruises never stopped her before and she didn't plan on letting it stop her from today's events. She was up and ready within seconds and in the bathroom applying mascara and lip gloss. She bumped her hair quickly and was down the stairs within 16 minutes from the time Dante left the room.

"Ready?" He questioned, standing from the sofa.

Alyssa nodded her head. "What about your shoes? Going out barefoot today?" His question shocked her and she ran back upstairs, looking for something for her feet.

"Shoes. Shoes. Nope…No. Ew not with this outfit!" She looked through boxes and storage containers of shoes and boots. Just as she turned around she bumped into Dante face to broad chest. Rubbing her nose from the contact, she noticed the really hot pair of black cowboy boots. 'I had bought them a really long time ago back when I was shopping with Jill and Claire, my two best friends, in my home town. I had completely forgotten about them!' She remembered.

He gave her the boots and she slid them on her size 25.5 cm feet. "Okay. Now I'm ready!"

"Great. Let's ride." He said, tossing her a motorcycle helmet before he turned to leave the room. She followed closely behind him with her cell phone and house keys clipped onto her hip.

"W-Wait! A Motorcycle?" She shouted after him on their way out of the house.

Alyssa stood out front of her home next to a beautiful black motorcycle with gold on the handles that apparently belonged to Dante. On both sides of the bike there were blood red liquid like markings swiped across as if some sort of blood bending occurred. Then she took a closer look and realized that the markings weren't just scribbles, but was spelling something.

"Devil…May…-"

"Cry. Devil May Cry. It's the name of my business. Shop's not too far from here either." He said as he mounted the bike helmet less.

"You own a business? What kind?" Alyssa struggled to get the protective gear over her head, but eventually got it and jumped on behind Dante, hanging onto him.

"Nothing special really. Just demon hunting. I could honestly say the shop is suffering. Barely anybody calls for the help they need anymore. And I know there are more bastards out there waiting to be slaughtered by Dante's hands. Don't you think so, Alyssa?" He glanced behind him and though her face was covered, he could tell by her silence that it wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

Dante chuckled and revs up his vehicle, mentioning for Alyssa to hold on tight as he speeded off. Luckily, this wasn't the first time she had ridden a motorcycle. But the shock from earlier only increased the adrenaline coursing through her veins. With the sun beating down on the dry streets and the sweat practically filling the helmet with fog, it wasn't surprising that she was shivering from the cold wet touch on her skin.

What fills like they had been driving for 2 hours was really only 35 or so minutes. They pulled up to a cliff and grassy plain venue. Dante allowed Alyssa to slide off first and he followed, helping her out of the damp protection so she could see the lovely set up. There was nothing but trees and grass and the sun reaching it's evening arc. The sky' colors began to shift and change with clouds blending with the sky light paint.

The picnic set up didn't go unnoticed either. With it only a couple feet behind where they parked and a easy view of the waterfall in the distance, it brought a smile to her face. "Dante, you did all of this?" Alyssa asked.

"I had a little bit of help. I'm not the type to cook or fix things, but I did pick the place." He grinned happily, knowing he had the right mind set.

"How sweet of you. I didn't think you would go so far for some girl you just met. Honestly, I thought you would have just brought me to a restaurant or something easy. This is really cute!"

The two sat on the wide red and white picnic blanket. Dante pulled out drinks from the basket and asked Alyssa the flavor she would prefer. She grabbed the strawberry fruit drink and Dante pulled out containers that contained sandwiches and fruits and there was even cake!

"Wow. Trish sure did pack a lot- W-What is this! Is this some kind of joke?" Dante exclaimed shoving the basket away from him with red cheeks.

A curious Alyssa tilted her head and crawled over to the basket to look inside. She could hear as Dante began to object though it was a bit too late as she had already found the box of condoms. Her head tilted from side to side as she tried to figure out what they where.

"What is it?" She question, still staring at the box of Gro-man condoms.

"What. Never seen a box of condoms before?"

Alyssa's eyes widened and placed the box back into the basket, blood tainting her face a nice red from embarrassment. "Actually, I've never seen a condom before. Not that I can remember at least." Her eyes fluttered and she looked up to the sky in thought, trying to remember if she had ever seen a condom outside it's box before or even knew what they looked like.

"Whoa. So I'm guessing you've done it like That! You like it raw~? Or could it be that…" Dante stopped, biting his lip partway through his sentence not sure if he wanted to finish it.

"H-huh? N-Nooo! You've got it all wrong. I've never seen a condom before because I've never used them. I mean I don't NEED to use them! Ah Or rather I don't have to! Not now at least." After she finished speaking she turned and reached for a sandwich and nibbled nervously waiting for his reply. Dante had gotten awfully silent.

"Are you a virgin? Is that why?" He opened his drink to take a sip.

Alyssa nodded and even though her bangs shielded the view of her face, her ears were red. Dante wondered why she had such a hard time just saying so. It wasn't difficult to just say so when you're pretty much alone. Or was it. He never really understood those human feelings.

"There's no need to be so shy about it. Shouldn't you be proud? How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Haha. You're still just a baby. Cute. It's interesting though. Not many women are virgins by the time they reach your age. You're a special one. Funny how the things that should bother you don't seem to at all. Not on the surface at least." He chugged down his drink after finishing off his sandwich.

"I'm not like everyone else. That much I already know." Alyssa' face had cooled off and felt full from her meal already.

"Why is it that a beautiful girl like yourself is still a virgin?"

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, "Just haven't met the right guy to give it to. My virginity is something special. I don't want to be like those other girls and just toss it away to some guy I most likely won't be in a relationship with because of some petty little drama."

"Still…It's hard to believe. I mean with the rumors going around the town too."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Surprised and nervous eyes and ears were all focused on the snowy haired beauty.

"It's not just a rumor. It's a story. The one about young virgin females being a powerful boost to demons. Just having a pure girl as yourself around would probably boost my strength up 100x fold. Don't tell me you've never heard such stories."

"N-Now that I think about it, my father would tell me and my sister scary stories similar to that on Halloween. I always thought that was just a myth. Like the one about the Virgin Noelle who became the Venus of Grimilia Gaia. There is even the story that she is reincarnated 200 years after the death of the last."

"It's actually 100. And that story happens to be true. Believe it or not, I've met one of the reincarnations' spirits. Name was Danielle and whoo did she have a set o' knockers on her!" Dante laughed though pulled himself back together when he noticed that Alyssa was not amused.

"Her spirit…I've been meaning to ask you…This Demon Hunting business of yours. I know demon hunting is a pretty common thing here. I've actually been seeing more lately, coming out of the office for bounties. But what made you want to be demon hunter in the first place?" Alyssa went on and on about how dirty and tough killing demons could be and the risk of being cursed always hovering over your head, also the risk of death. It frightened her to think about it, but it could happen and she knew that all too well herself.

"Hmm…yeah you've told me a lot about yourself so I'll tell you a little secret. There may always be those risks and I happily take them 'cuz I damn sure love a challenge. Getting' my hands dirty ain't a problem either. Weather it be in black gruesome demons blood or the sins and hate that follow. I'm the fuckin' son of Sparda. Nothin' is going to take me down easily. They'd have to go to hell and back to even try and still even That won't get rid of me if you're just a weak ass human or a bitch ass mischievous sprite that can't keep a damned hand on reality. Hear this, I don't care if it's some stupid shit that has no business being messed with or taunted. If it's a demon from Hell, it's surely going back to where the fuck it came from." His voice had changed completely and parted speech became a lot more noticeable at his little outburst. He said a lot more than needed, but it seemed Alyssa didn't care. In fact, it looked as if it had just made her more attracted to him.

"So…You're the son of Sparda. The Demon knight, right? The one who went against a demon army? That Sparda?" Dante nodded with a little confident grin.

"…Daaayuuuuuummmmm…Wow So Then you're a demon. Not an angel. Haha-" The ground began to shake and rumbled, tipping over their empty bottles.

Dante stood and pulled the brunette up with him. His eyes narrowed, sensing Them nearby. The reapers began to appear simultaneously around the area, surrounding them. "Stay here. 'Gonna go handle some business!" He took out Ivory and Ebony and dashed into battle with the creatures, leaving Alyssa to gaze at his beauty in combat again.

Two demons attacked Dante, there sythe-like weapons swinging in motion towards his head. Catching them in time before they could make contact with whatever they aimed for, he held one and threw it with a boosted kick into another demon. The other in his other arm he simply took Ivory and shot the demon throwing away it's body. His acrobatic skills didn't disappoint Alyssa while she watch his muscles stretch and flex as he kicked and flipped and punch his way through the growing crowd.

It was then that Alyssa noticed that the ground was still shaking. Her date also started to disappear from her view, hidden inside the body of demons. Suddenly, all of the demons flew back and took damage from hitting one another in painful ways. She could see him again, but his black skintight shirt was no longer a shirt with the shreds limply peeling and flopping below his waist. It gave her the view of a lifetime. His abs. His Pecs. His biceps. She nearly fainted if not for the growing vibrations under her feet.

Still in battle, Dante has just nearly had enough. He didn't want to spend his date fighting off monsters with the benefit of showing her his upper body. He could happily do the later on his own time, though something hammered at his brain that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Kyaaaa!" Alyssa's scream shot through his ears, making him murder every demon in sight. It seemed never ending. The more he got rid of the more reappeared!

"Alyssa!" Grayish blue clay textured tentacles were wrapped around her waist as she hung in the air, struggling to escape. An even larger monster emerged from the depth of the grounded caves.

"Danteee! Help! AH! Watch it you perverted what-ever-you-are! I'm in a skirt you know!"

Sure enough, Dante had a full view of her pink lace underlings. He chuckled and a huge sword appeared before him allowing him to grab it and take stance before he went to attack. He ran as he dragged his blade at his side, running up the monsters' large body with it slicing him from the bottom up. The part of the body he had attacked started to slide down after Dante backflipped off. Noticing the side that the side Alyssa was captured in was that part of the body.

"Shit! Alyssa!" His blade vanished as he ran to capture the falling girl.

"A-Ah…Kyaaaa!" She soon stopped her screaming after being caught by the demon boy. Her heart pounding intensely from such fright and excitement. Her fear made her eyes swell with tears, but she tried to shake it off. She didn't want Dante to think she couldn't handle it, even though she couldn't.

"Ah! So the real bastard decides to come out and play, huh? How about we get a real party started this time!" He placed his date down next to him as a screeching creature with long claws came out from the much larger body to play.

He grabbed his two guns from their holsters and walked over to the edge of the cliff with a smirk as he shot his weapons. The monster shielded his attack with it's claws effortlessly still crying out the horrible notes. "What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Dante mentioned with the realization that the demon was weak to the suns rays, explaining why it was hidden underground. Dante had figured that the demon sensed him nearby as he was hiding and didn't wan't to let his chance escape. Too bad for him though, he never had a chance in the first place.

"D-Dante be careful! Th-the ledge-" Alyssa began, but Dante waved his gun as he was still walking .

"I know. I know. Just watch your back, babe. I know what I'm doing."

The ground began to shake again and the cliff was splitting down. Alyssa had to take a few steps back and bumped into Dante' motorcycle in the process. The ground started to crumble beneath her feet as she ran, making her trip. It didn't look too good on her side of the cliff.

A/N: Hahaha see what I did there? I made a cliffhanger with Alyssa on a cliff. You get it? Yeah? No? Oh well whatever.

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. any misspellings? I know there has to be something wrong in this

chapter that I didn't catch because I didn't use word check. (I think it's broken.) Also, don't worry. The next chapter will have some

kind of 'action' in it. ;)


End file.
